neo_kosmosfandomcom-20200214-history
Z
Z is a human raised on a space station by Compie scientists. Their interests include hacking. Z regrets their embarrassing original name choice ("Cheese")http://www.neo-kosmos.com/page/648. They recently hacked the kids' computer network to show their new name, which also updated their name in the old chat logs. They used to be a fan of mid-2000s internet culture.Page 39Page 252 Their caretaker is Dr. APage 255. They are friends with Tye and Iris. Their first chatlog was in the May 29th, 2015 update on Page 39, and their on-screen debut was in the February 1st, 2016 update on Page 583. Appearance Z is short and broad-shouldered. They have brown eyes, black, curly hair in a wavy afro with a part on the left, and mostly dark skin with some light patches due to Vitiligo, a genetic condition which causes loss of pigment in portions of the skin, and are missing a tooth. Personality Z is angered easily; however, they are truly kind and caring and have a soft spot for their friends. They are very intelligent and skilled at computer science and hacking. Z previously had an interest in mid-2000s Internet culture, but is now extremely embarrassed by it. Their first choice of a name was "Cheese"; when Tye accidentally calls them that, Z becomes infuriated. Z is most frustrated at the injustices of being kept in isolation as an experiment. Upon realizing that Tye's doctor came back for them, while Z's did not, Z becomes extremely angry. They have a bad relationship with Dr. A when compared to Tye and Iris' relationship to their respective doctors. Z is also resentful of the fact that the Level 1 kids live in a better environment than they ever did. Upon meeting the Level 1 kids, both Tye and Z have something of a mental breakdown. This is probably due to the isolation they endured for their entire lives. Relationships Z is friends with Tye and Iris. Z is angered by the fact that Iris was not allowed to contact them before leaving for her field trip. Z has a soft spot for Tye and handles Dr. Xaveria's body gently, knowing that while Tye and Dr. Xaveria did not have the best relationship, they eventually came back for Tye while Dr. A did not. Z and Tye seem to get along quite well,. Z's caretaker and doctor was Dr. A. The two do not get along well, with Z stating that Dr. A "sucks," and the character card shows the doctor appearing very annoyed by a young Z. History They were first mentioned on in the May 29th, 2015 update on Page 39. Their face was first seen in the February 1st, 2016 update on Page 583. Dialogue * Tye - Chatlog - 9 pages - 39-40, 253-259 * Tye - Old Chatlog - 1 page - 252 * Tye - Dialogue - 72 pages - 578, 583-596, 598-600, 603-607, 613, 621-622, 624-626, 633, 648, 650-655, 658-660, 667-668, 671, 694, 696-698, 710,712,714-716,719, 733 , 735-736, 743-744 , 752-755, 757, 771-772,776, 787-788, 793-794, 796-797 * Xaveria - Dialogue - 1 page - 678, * Triss - Dialogue - 1 page - 800 Trivia *The sign outside their room has their current name.http://www.neo-kosmos.com/page/615 It is not clear whether the sign was hacked by Z like the chat logs or updated by the doctors at their request. *In the 2016 Neokosmostuck April Fools' Day Homestuck parody, there's a troll AU version of Z named Zeeeee. They are a Mage of Time with Z-shaped horns and eyebrows, their skin is mostly troll-gray with light vitiligo patches. They appear to be a psychic goldblood mutant like Sollux, with red and blue glowing eyes and yellow text. Their trolltag is xceptionallyDeliciouscheese, they replace "s" with "z" as part of their typing quirk. *Z is the shortest out of the "main trio" of cast members *Z is "human type" X which means Z is biologically female, but even on earth they would still be agender. *In the ''Harry Potter'' AU fanart on the comic's official blog, Z was sorted into Slytherin house. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Humans